Card Appearances:Aether, Dragon Ruler of Quintessence
Aether, Dragon Ruler of Quintessence *In Yugioh! DE - Episode 165, Chanel summons this card in her duel against her younger brother Cameron Tribble. She Xyz Summons this card with "Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos," "Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls," "Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders" and "Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms." Chanel uses "Aether's" effect to detach "Blaster" and destroy Cameron's "Vylon Sigma," also allowing her to draw one card. This play backfired a little as Cameron was able to add "Vylon Rudiment" and "Vylon Filament" to his hand from his Deck as the Equip Spells "Vylon Rudiment" and "Vylon Component" equipped to "Vylon Sigma" were also destroyed. "Aether" then attacked directly, but Cameron negated the attack with "Crystal Veil" by banishing "Trident Warrior" from his Graveyard and then inflict 900 damage to Chanel. In the next episode, Chanel used "Aether's" effect to detach "Tidal" to mill five cards from Cameron's Deck and then inflict 300 damage for each monster sent to the Graveyard by this effect. "Fairy Archer," "Vylon Soldier," "Vylon Vanguard," "Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment," and "Sunlight Unicorn" were milled causing Cameron to take 1200 as damage. Anticipating Cameron to negate one of her attacking, Chanel activates "Oni-Gami Combo" to detach all of Aether's remaining Xyz Materials to attack twice this turn. However, Cameron activates "Kunai with Chain" to force "Aether" into Defense Position. Chanel then activated the effect of "Aether," attaching itself with four Xyz Materials from her Banished Zone, "White Night Dragon," "Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms" "Dragonic Guard," and "Kachi Kochi Dragon." During Cameron's net turn, he activated "Vylon Matter" to shuffle three Equips Spells into his Deck to destroy "Aether," but Chanel activates her Continuous Trap: "Xyz Veil" to prevent Xyz Monsters with Xyz Materials from being targeted by card effects, rendering "Vylon Matter" useless. During her turn, Chanel switched "Aether" to Attack Position and uses its effect to detach "Kachi Kochi Dragon" to Special Summon "Soul of Purity and Light" from Cameron's Graveyard to her side of the field in Attack Position then gain Life Points equal to half of its ATK. After "Soul of Purity and Light" destroyed Cameron's "Vylon Ohm," "Aether" attacked directly, but Cameron countered with "Trap Reborn" to banishing "Mirror Force" from his Graveyard and pay half og his Life Points to destroy all of Chanel's Attack Position monsters. At the cost of attacking for the rest of the turn, Chanel countered with "Sacred Longevity" to prevent her monsters from being destroyed by card effects this turn. During Cameron's turn, he managed to Synchro Summon "Vylon Omega" and equip it with "Vylon Material" and "United We Stand," giving it 4600 ATK. "Omega' attacked "Aether," but Chanel activates "Dark Spirit of the Silent" to force Cameron to destroy "Soul of Purity and Light." During Chanel's turn, she uses "Aether’s" effect to detach "White Night Dragon" to mill the top five cards of Cameron's Deck and inflict 500 points of damage to him for each card that is a monster. Cameron activated "Vylon Omega's" effect sending the equipped "Vylon Cube" to the Graveyard to negate "Aether's" and destroy it. "Upon destruction, "Aether" allows Chanel to Special Summon a LIGHT Dragon-Type Monster from her Deck or Extra Deck ignoring its summoning conditions. Cameron uses "Omega's" effect again to send the equipped "Vylon Component" to the Graveyard to negate "Aether's" effect. Chanel then activates "Revenge Return" in her Graveyard, banishing it to revive "Aether" in Attack Position. Upon being sent to the Graveyard, "Vylon Component" allows Cameron to add "Consecration of the Vylon" to his hand from his Deck. Chanel then uses "Aether's" effect to attach itself with four of Chanel's banished monsters, but Cameron uses "Omega's" effect again to detach "Vylon Material" to negate "Aether's" effect and destroy it. Without "Vylon Material," "Omega's ATK" reduces to 4000. Upon being sent to the Graveyard, "Vylon Material" allows Cameron to add "Vylon Rudiment" to his hand from his Deck. Chanel uses "Aether's" effect upon destruction to Special Summon a LIGHT Dragon-Type monster from her Extra Deck. Not wanting to risk "Omega" being weakened any further, Cameron allowed "Aether's" effect to pass and Chanel Special Summoned the Synchro Monster "Star Eater" from her Extra Deck in Attack Position. Category:Card Appearances